


Pretty Smiling People

by superbella99



Series: Sam Winchester/Music [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Bars and Pubs, Bathroom (almost) Sex, Cute, Dean Ships It, Drunk Dean Winchester, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Impala, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Love, Making Out, Marriage Proposal, Song Lyrics, beginning of relationship, lovebirds, smiling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 13:52:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14546121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superbella99/pseuds/superbella99
Summary: One small question is all it takes...“What did you think your life would be like if you weren’t a hunter?”...But it leads to so much more“And I need a wife.”A songfic based on the song 'Pretty Shinning People' by George Ezra





	Pretty Smiling People

_ Me and Sam in the car, talking ‘bout America. _

_ And heading to the wishing well, we’ve reached our last resort. _

 

Dean had left already and was to your estimates already half way drunk. You and Sam had only just broken loose of the endless web of research and decided to take the Impala to meet him.

The drive was longer than expected and you found yourself wondering how Dean had walked all this way. He must have been desperate.

“Why does everything always happen to use. I wish it was like old time again, just us and the never-ending road. Now it’s all complicated and shit.”

You look over at his profile as ponders the thought. You see the sympathy stretch itself over his handsome features. Then it’s just a nod as he keeps his eyes on the road.

“Don’t overthink it. I'm sure it will all be over soon and we can escape back to the bunker.”

You're still watching him as his eyes slip from the road ahead and a reassuring smile graces his face, helping push down the feeling growing down deep in your stomach. You return it with as much sincerity as possible.

 

_ Hey, pretty smiling people.  _

_ We all ride together, we all ride together. _

  
  


You spot Dean as soon as you walk in. He’s enjoying himself tremendously as he sings an old rock song on the stage. The song lyrics show up late and the feedback pierces your ears, but the crowd of drunk people don’t seem to mind. As soon as he sees the two of you there’s no stopping him.

“Hey lovebirds!”

The harsh screeching sound from the speakers echoed through the room as a couple of the patrons turn to look at ‘the couple’ waking in.

“Why does he have to do that every time?”

You mumbled with a sigh. It seems like he brought it up constantly.

He would nudge you when Sam was doing heaving lifting or bending over to pick something up, you're sure he did it with Sam as well. But it wasn’t just that, he constantly brought it up in conversation and referred to you, as he just had, as ‘lovebirds’. It made you gag.

“I’ll talk to him, it’s getting on my nerves too,” Sam replies with that same reassuring smile. 

You plop down into a booth and Sam sits down beside you, wanting to continue to watch Dean make a fool of himself. 

 

_ Took it in turns to dream about the lottery  _

_ And what we would have done  _

_ If we had entered, entered one _

 

“What did you think your life would be like if you weren’t a hunter?”

It had gotten to the point in the night where the glasses crowd the table and you have to perch your head with your hands so as not to slump over. 

“I don't know, I’d probably be some stupid soccer mom with 2.5 kids and a white picket fence.” You’ve actually been thinking about that a lot. If the Winchester’s hadn’t dragged you into this life you would probably be one of those moms. 

“How can you have 2.5 kids?” The beer and whisky must have set in because you’ve mentioned that phrase, and explained it, every single time it’s some hunt in the suburbs. 

“It’s an average, come on Sammy you’re supposed to be the smart one.” He just gives you another one of his trademark expressions - the Winchester bitch face.

“So married and with kids then. Huh.”

“What about you?”

“I’d probably be a lawyer, and probably married to Jess.” Oh yeah, you’ve forgotten about her.

“Probably?” Why was he casting so many doubts, did he not want the life he strived so hard for?

“I just...Forget it.” 

The silence slips in and filled in the cracks of the conversation. Soon it becomes so diluted that all that’s left is the booming of the music.

“What if we actually had that life.” His voice vibrates through his chest and into your cheek that’s resting on his shoulder. 

“What do you mean?” 

“What if we stopped hunting?” You stiffen at those words, is this going where I hope it’s going or am I going to be completely let down.

“And do what?” You sat up now, wanting to see his face and those hazel eyes. 

“We could start a new life, get away from the drama like you said. 2.5 kids and white picket fence right?”

“Well, I’d better go find me a husband quick then.” The tiny little voice in your head urges you to just confess and quit playing games.

“AndI need a wife.” He looks down at you and your eyes lock, you both know what he meant. “So whaddya say?”

It hits you like a dagger straight to the heart.

“Woah, hold your horses, Winchester. Did you just ask me out by proposing to me?” You choke out, surprised by how easy you jump back. All this time and it’s a proposal that finally confirms your feelings.

“Sorry I don’t have a ring”

 

_ We’ve each convinced that nothing would’ve changed, _

_ But if this were the case why is it a conversation anyway? _

 

How you ended up making out in a toilet stall is beyond you, but you’re not complaining. 

Sam’s perfect lips float gently against yourself and his tongue fights for the dominance you're begging him to take. And finally, he does.

Your feet are suddenly off the ground and wrapping around his waist, interlocking at the back. Arms pull you in and chest push together. 

Hands grip hair, moans erupt from deep down, echoing, fulfilling fantasies that you could never have dreamed of. His lips were pure bliss, his hands climbing farther still.

“Stop.. Sam.” You almost didn’t get it out as his mouth dipped down to your neck. He just hums in response, lifting his head back up.

“What it is? Oh my god I’m so sorry, I-I though…”

"No, no! It’s not that, I just don’t want our first time to be in a gross bathroom stall.”

“Right.”

 

_ Don’t we all need love? _

_ The answer is easy  _

_ Don’t we all need love?  _

_ The answer is easy _

  
  


You exit the bar into the chilly air. The blaring sounds from inside finally blocked by the door that swings closed behind you.

Dean’s already leaning against the Baby, already managing to get himself halfway sober. You're about to offer to drive back, probably the one who drank the less, but Dean interrupts with his favourite nickname. “Her lovebirds.”

Now you flinch, does he know, how did he find out. Is this some sort of weird telepathy between brothers if they can tell if the others got laid, or in this case, almost?

Sam just waves it off like always, you follow his lead and get into the car. 

You sit somewhat in the middle of the backseat, leaning forwards like you always do. 

You feel a soft brushing on your hand that drapes over the front seat. You look down to see Sam’s thumb rubbing gentle circles on the back of your hand. It’s a small but reassuring gesture.

He looks over at you, a smile highlighting his handsome features. And in an instant, it is answered back with yours. 

 

_ Hey pretty smiling people _

_ We all ride together, we all ride together  _

_ Hey pretty shining people _

_ We all ride together, we all ride together  _

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the other fics in this series! There all sam oriented and involve music.  
> And please comment and leave kudos!


End file.
